Izaya
Normal= Izaya (proncounced as Ai.zay.ah) is another rogue mutant Boot-leg encountered in the 3rd Season of PvZ Universe: Invasion and is the main antagonist in The Binding of Izaya. He is actually AgentKyuukon who came in contact with Bootenite Components, who mutated him into a Frankenstein-like peashooter. This creature is owned by PT. Appearance Izaya is an Ice Pea (since because of the mutation part, combining ice, a stitched dog, an insect calcium and a Black Sharp calcium), with 3 different parts on his face, a green pepper hat (which is now expired and rotton like a banana), weird arms, and different leg parts. Powers Izaya retains his powers when he was still AgentKyuukon, but now has the ability to read minds, strangle people with his tongue like a Colossal Squid, and digest on hearts or brains with his strong teeth. Personality Izaya has the same personality as his old self but is having a confusion. He doesn't do extreme stuff though now. Or fight with Blacklist because he's too weak, or OP. Quotes Plot SPOILER ALERT Before he was mutated, he was challenged by Huntley to climb Mount Everest for no reason. Kyuukon accepted the request but asks a question. "Bro, you think it's cold out here?" "Yeah, I think so. I WORE MAH SUPAH WARM CLOTHES AND AN OXYGEN MASK TO BE THE FIRST TO CLIMB THERE 4 LIFE!!! 'Cuz it has a lack of oxygen, bro. So you'll need one." "Whatever you say..." Then, Kyuukon quickly grabbed his stuff and headed off to Everest 15 hours later. Kyuukon took off his warm crap and his oxygen mask to do the hard challenge. He started to climb slowly. His lungs were slowing down and his heart too. He is running out of oxygen, the oxygen mask is what he needs. He started to struggle and get back down to the Starting Point, and he tries to get the Oxygen Mask, but then his lungs collasped immediately, and he dies to oxygen lack. A stranger nearby, grabbed Kyuukon and throws his corpse into a cage, then the helicopter just flew off and the stranger gets back to his work. 4 hours later, the helicopter drops the cage while just... flying to the PT HQ to land. And the cage falls. Meanwhile with a metal bowl thing named Platter, he is actually hanging out with Magnesium, while then, the cage crashed onto the site and in below the Zanza Park of the PT HQ. "The hell was that!?" "A rock?" "No, not a rock! THIS THING!" *points to the cage* "Oh... A cage? I wonder what's inside..." Then Platter walked to the cage and opened it. And guess what he found? Kyuukon's corpse... He screamed and runs away into the PT HQ so he can tell the news to the master. Magnesium runs to Room 20 so he can share the news too to Calne Ca and her sister, Haku. But suddenly, Blacklist walked to the corpse, he was shocked... "Rot in piss, arch nemesis-like dumb@$$." he growled, and then he grabbed the corpse into his secret hideout— the Underground Cementary (Room -666). He placed it in a weird coffin without a door and walked away, then a stranger passes by. The stranger pulls out a weird orange chemical called a Bootenite Component, and he pours the whole thing at Kyuukon's corpse, but then suddenly, the stranger disappears. The mutation formed the corpse into one hideous, stitched, scary and calcium-like creature for just 45 seconds (wow). The told members including Springtrap, Bauble and Haku, then walk down to the cage. "What is this blood-filled cage?" "Is it a surprise gift from the cold, Expand Dong?" "A corpse's blood type?" "What?" "Expand dong?" "Did I just say that...?" Haku was hearing noises of a scary creature, and was very afraid, while Springtrap is surprised and Bauble was shocked. They turn back and see... a hideous Peashooter. Now they're in for it, thought Bauble. And they all scream at a different time. Then the corpse ties Bauble with his tongue and smashes him in the head, massively injuring him, then he throws out Bauble. And then he walked away... All alone now... Trivia *He is the second character to come in contact with Bootenite Components. The first being Raizar. *He can only scowl, growl, and moan. **Probably because he has a lot of focus on seeing and a lack of focus on communications. *He is a mutated version of AgentKyuukon. |-|Reboot= Subject Lawrencium '''is a character owned by Professor Tiyak Subject Lawrencium is the main antagonist in'' The Binding of Izaya: Rebirth''. Stats Health - 500 NDS Damage - 75.5 NDS Evade - Hard Defense - Medium Speed - Hungry Gallery TBA Attacks TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Likes TBA Dislikes TBA Personality Pragmatic, Evil, Upset Equipment Mutilatin' Tongue Toxic Balloons Records '''Enemies Vanquished : 0 Times Vanquished : 0 Games Won : 0 Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' TBA 'Weaknesses' TBA Trivia & Facts TBA Category:Evil Plants Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:Betraying Boot-legs Category:Boot-legs Category:Mutants